fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of fictional vampires
This list covers the many types of vampires or vampire-like creatures found in fiction. It does not include any vampire that originates in folklore and / or mythology, nor does it necessarily include the concept of dhampirs, hybrid or half-vampires. Literary A * Aaron (Women of the Otherworld) * Addhéma (Féval's La Vampire) * Adrian Ivashkov (Vampire Academy) * Abel Nightroad (Trinity Blood) * Akasha (The Vampire Chronicles) * Akatsuki Kain (Vampire Knight: Noir's Trap) * Alec (Twilight series) * Alexander Sterling (Vampire Kisses) * Akivasha (books and stories by Robert E. Howard) * Alice Cullen (Twilight series) * Alinska (Lamothe-Langon's The Virgin Vampire) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Amelie (The Morganville Vampires) * Amun (Twilight series) * Andre Paul (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Angel (Buffy novels/''Angel novels) * Angelo Francezci ([[Necroscope (series)|''Necroscope: The Lost Years (Volume I) and Necroscope: The Lost Years (Volume II)]]) * Anita Blake (Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter) * Anju Maaka (''Chibi Vampire'' light novels) * Anna (The Vampire Diaries) * Anna von Schlotterstein (The Little Vampire) * Anne (Twilight series) * Annette (Night Huntress series) * Antonio Francezci ([[Necroscope (series)|''Necroscope: The Lost Years (Volume I)'' and Necroscope: The Lost Years (Volume II)]]) * Aoife (The Necromancer: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel) * Arkis Leperson (DireDeath) (Necroscope V: Deadspawn) * Armand (The Vampire Chronicles) * Arra Sails (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Aro (Twilight series) * Arrow (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Ash Redfern (Night World) * Asher (Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter) * Athenodora (Twilight series) * Ather (In the Forests of the Night) * Attila Westenra (Young Dracula and Young Monsters) * Aubrey (In the Forests of the Night) * Aubrey (Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter) * Augustine (Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter) * Avicus (The Vampire Chronicles) * Ayato Sakamaki (Diabolik Lovers) * Azusa Mukami (Diabolik Lovers) * Koyomi Araragi (Monogatari Series) B * Balthazar More (Evernight) * Barnabas Collins (Dark Shadows) * Belath (Necroscope III: The Source) * Bella Cullen (Twilight) * Belle Remy (Vampire Beach) * Ben Cortman (I Am Legend) * Benjamin (Twilight) * Benjamin "Jack" Force (Blue Bloods) * Bianca Solderini (The Vampire Chronicles) * Bianca St. Claire (The Dresden Files) * Bill Compton (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Bishop (The Morganville Vampires) * Black Boris (Blood Brothers, The Last Aerie, Bloodwars) * Blanche Sutton (The Five of Cups) * Bones (Night Huntress series) * Boris (Twilight series) * Boris Dracula (Young Dracula and Young Monsters) * Brad Moreau (Vampire Beach) * Bree Tanner (Twilight) * Bunnicula (Bunnicula) C * Caelan (Skulduggery Pleasant) * Caius (Twilight) * Caleb Fang (The Family Fang) * Calera Marker (Chibi Vampire light novels) * Camille Belcourt (The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices) * Carlisle Cullen (Twilight series) * Carlos Rivera (The Vampire Huntress Legend) * Carmen (Twilight series) * Carmilla Karnstein (Carmilla) *Caroline Forbes (The Vampire Diaries) * Cassandra DuCharme (Women of the Otherworld) * Catherine "Cat" Crawfield (Night Huntress series) * Charity More (Evernight) * Charles (Twilight series) * Charles Matthew Francis Trenton IV (Blood Thirst) * Charles Twining (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Charlotte (Twilight series) * Chelsea (Twilight) * Chow (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Chris (Thirsty) * Christian (Lost Souls) * Christian Ozera (Vampire Academy) * Christopher Ravena (Shattered Mirror) * Clarimonde (La Morte Amoureuse) * Claudia (The Vampire Chronicles) * Cordelia Van Alen (Blue Bloods) * Count Dracula (Dracula, Young Dracula) * Count Nightwing (Goosebumps) D * D'Ablo (The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod) * Daetrin (The Madness Season) * Damian (Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter) * Damien Maslin (House of Night series) * Damon Salvatore (The Vampire Diaries) * Daniel Molloy (The Vampire Chronicles) * Danny Glick ('Salem's Lot) * Darius Shan (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Darren Shan (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Darla (Angel) * Daryl (Midnight Predator) * David Talbot (The Vampire Chronicles) * Delos Redfern (Night World) * Demetri (Twilight) * Dennis Blaydon (Those Who Hunt the Night) * Devona Kanti (the Nekropolis by Tim Waggoner) * Didyme (Twilight) * Diego (Twilight) * Dimitri Belikov (Vampire Academy) * Dio Brando/DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Dominic Ames (Vampire Beach) * Don Simon Christian Xavier Morado-de la Cadena Ysidro (Those Who Hunt the Night, Traveling with the Dead) * Douglas Netchurch (Malkavian) * Dove Redfern (Night World) * Dorian (The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod) * Dragon, King of Arms (Discworld) * Dragon Lankford (House of Night series) * Draculaura (Back And Deader Than Ever) * Drusilla (Buffy, Angel) * Dusk (Skulduggery Pleasant) * The Dweller (The Necroscope) * Dwight Renfield (The Night Flier) E * Edward Cullen (Twilight series) * Edward Fender (The Last Vampire) * Edward Hammersmith (Those Who Hunt the Night) * Elda Marker (Chibi Vampire novels) * Eleazar (Twilight series) * Elena Gilbert (The Vampire Diaries) * Eli (Let The Right One In) * Elijah (Blood Thirst) * Elijah Mikaelson (The Vampire Diaries) * Elizabeth (House of Night series) * Elvis Presley (The Southern Vampire Mysteries, Elvis Presley and the Bloodsucker Blues) * Elysée de Montadour (Those Who Hunt the Night) * Emmett Cullen (Twilight series) *Emiel Regis Rohelec Terzief-Godefroy (Witcher series) * Enkil (The Vampire Chronicles) * Enzo (The Vampire Diaries) * Erdis Cai (Blade of the Flame series) * Erin Bates (House of Night series) * Erin Henry (Vampire Beach) * Eric Northman (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Erik Night (House of Night series) * Ernest (Ernest le Vampire) * Esme Cullen (Twilight) * Ethan (Companions of the Night) * Ethan Dansby (The Five of Cups) * Eudoxia (The Vampire Chronicles) * Evangeline Duval (The Five of Cups) F * Faethor Ferenczy (The Necroscope) * Fala (Demon in My View) * Fallon Nuit (The Vampire Huntress Legend) * Felipe De Castro (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Felix (Twilight series) * Ferid Bathory (Seraph of the End) * Fess Ferenc (The Necroscope) * Finn Mikaelson (The Vampire Diaries) * Flandre Scarlet (The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil) * Frank Collins (The Morganville Vampires) * Frankie Dalton (Daybreakers) G * Gabrielle de Lioncourt (The Vampire Chronicles) * Garnet Redfern (Night World) * Garrett (Twilight series) * Gavner Purl (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Gloriana (The Morganville Vampires) * Grandpa Walt Montgomery ("Grampires" from R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour) H * Hanabusa Aidou (Vampire Knight) * Harmony (Buffy, Angel) * Harry Keogh (The Necroscope) * Haruka Kuran (Vampire Knight) * Heidi (Twilight series) * Henry Fitzroy (Blood Ties) * Henry Marker (Chibi Vampire) * Hilda (Twilight series) * Horst Cabal ("Johannes Cabal the Necromancer") * Hunter Redfern (Night World) I * Ichiru (Vampire Knight) * Ian (Night Huntress series) * Ikor DeThanatos (Suck It Up) * Irina (Twilight) * Ivy Tamwood (Hollows series) * Ivan The Bloodthirsty (Young Dracula and Young Monsters) J * Jack Twist (House of Night series) * Jack ("Jack", short story by Connie Willis) * Jack Fleming (The Vampire Files) * Jacob Banlin (The Five of Cups) * Jade Redfern (Night World) * Jade (New Blood Rising) * Jager (In the Forests of the Night) * Jagger Maxwell [[Vampire Kisses (series)|(Vampire Kisses)]] * Jaguar (Midnight Predator) * James (Twilight series) * James Rasmussen (Night World) * James Stark (House of Night series) * Jander Sunstar (Vampire of the Mists) * Jane (Twilight series) * Jane Mary Betty Ann Pamela von Jones (Discworld) * Janos Ferenczy (The Necroscope) * Jasik (The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod) * Jasper Hale (Twilight series) * Jasper Rasmussen (Night World) * Jean-Claude (Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter) * Jenna Talbot (Hex Hall) * Jesse Reeves (The Vampire Chronicles) * Jeshickah (Midnight Predator) * Jez Stukeley (Vampirates) * Jezebel 'Jez' Redfern (Night World) * Jillian "Jill" Mastrano Dragomir (Vampire Academy) * John "Not-A-Vampire-At-All" Smith (Discworld) * John Mitchell (Being Human) * Johnny Desperado (Vampirates) * John Quinn 'Quinn' (Night World) * Jonathan Barrett (Jonathan Barrett, Gentleman Vampire) * Juuri Kuran (Vampire Knight) * Juan (Night Huntress series) * Jukka Sarasti (Blindsight) K * Kachiri (Twilight) * Kaleo (Shattered Mirror) * Kalika (The Last Vampire) * Kaname Kuran (Vampire Knight) * Kanato Sakamaki (Diabolik Lovers) * Kanaya Maryam (Homestuck) * Karin Maaka (Chibi Vampire light novels) * Lady Karen (The Necroscope) * Kasper Varn (The Dark Heroine) * Kate (Twilight series) * Katrina (Twilight series) * Kebi (Twilight) * Kestrel Redfern (Night World) * Kisten Phelps (Hollows series) * Kira (Night Huntress series) * Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade (Bakemonogatari) * Khayman (The Vampire Chronicles) * Kurda Smahlt (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Kurt Barlow ('Salem's Lot) * Kurumi (Lotus Land Story) * Kol Mikaelson (The Originals / The Vampire Diaries) * Konrad von Carstien (Warhammer Fantasy) * Kou Mukami (Diabolik Lovers) * Kraven (Underworld) * Kroan Westenra (Young Dracula and Young Monsters) * Klaus Mikaelson (The Originals / The Vampire Diaries) L * Lady Anthea Ernchester (Those Who Hunt the Night, Traveling with the Dead) * Lady Margolotta (Discworld) * Laito Sakamaki (Diabolik Lovers) * Lara Raith (The Dresden Files) * Larten Crepsley (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Laurent (Twilight series) * Lawrence Van Alen (Blue Bloods) * Lenobia (House of Night series) * Lestat de Lioncourt (The Vampire Chronicles) * Liam (Twilight) * Leif Helgarson (The Iron Druid Chronicles) * Lilith (The Vampire Huntress Legend) * Lily Redfern (Night World) * Lionel Grippen (Those Who Hunt the Night) * Louis de Pointe du Lac (The Vampire Chronicles) * Long Shadow (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Lorcan Furey (Vampirates) * Lord Charles Ernchester (Those Who Hunt the Night, Traveling with the Dead) * Lord Ruthven (The Vampyre) * Loren Blake (House of Night series) * Lotta Harshaw (Those Who Hunt the Night, Traveling with the Dead) * Lucy (Twilight series) * Lucy Westenra (Dracula) * Luna Maxwell (Vampire Kisses) * Lucas Ross (Evernight) M * Madeline Force, aka Mimi Force (Blue Bloods) * Maddy Redfern (Rasmussen) (Night World) * Mael (The Vampire Chronicles) * Maggie (Twilight series) * Maggie Roy (Vampire Beach series) * Magnus (The Vampire Chronicles) * Magnus de la Gardie ("Count Magnus") * Magnus Imperial (Imortal) * Magpyr family (Discworld) * Maharet (The Vampire Chronicles) * Makala (Blade of the Flame series) * Makenna (''Twilight'' series) * Maladict (Discworld) * Marcus (Twilight series) * Marcel Gerard (The Originals ) * Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) * Máire Dolan (The Five of Cups) * Marius de Romanus (The Vampire Chronicles) * Maria (Twilight series) * Mary (Twilight series) * Mateo Rodriguez (Imortal) * Matthew Trenton (Blood Thirst) * The Master (Buffy novels/''Angel novels) * Mavra (The Dresden Files) * Maya (Harman) Redfern (Night World) * Mekare (The Vampire Chronicles) * Melanie (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Mencheres (Night Huntress'' series) * Mia Rinaldi (Vampire Academy) * Michel (Ethan Bryne) (Companions of the Night) * Michael Glass (The Morganville Vampires) * Mikael (The Vampire Diaries) * Mikaela Hyakuya (Seraph of the End) * Mika Ver Leth (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Mircea Basarab (The Cassandra Palmer series) * Mannfred von Carstien (Warhammer Fantasy) * Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire novelization) * Molochai (Lost Souls) * Mordney (Eatyourkimchi) * Morning McCobb (Suck It Up) * Morgead Blackthorn (Night World) * Myrnin (The Morganville Vampires) N * Nadia Petrova (The Vampire Diaries) * Nathaniel (Midnight Predator) * Nathaniel Cade (Blood Oath) * Neferet (House of Night series) * Nester Lichloathe (''The Necroscope'' series) * Nettie (Twilight series) * Nicholas (Nick) Knight (born Nicholas de Brabant) (Forever Knight) * Nicolas de Lenfent (The Vampire Chronicles) * Niko Brabec (Midnight Rules) * Nikolas Ravena (Shattered Mirror) * Nilsson (Night World) * Nissa Johnson (Night World) * Nissa Ravena (Shattered Mirror) * Nola Hesse (The Five of Cups) * Nothing (Lost Souls) * Nyctivoe (Nyctivoe) O * Oliver (The Morganville Vampires) * Oliver Nocturne (''Oliver Nocturne'' series) * Olumsiz Bey (Traveling with the Dead) * Onkar (Blade of the Flame series) * Otis (The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod) * Otto von Chriek (Discworld) P * Pam (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Pandora (The Vampire Chronicles) * Pascal ("Pascal the novel") * Paris Skyle (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Pearl (The Vampire Diaries) * Peter (Twilight series) * Petronia (The Vampire Chronicles) * Philippe Calvaire (Those Who Hunt the Night) * Pierce Holt (Night World) * Piscary (Hollows series) * Poppy North (Night World) * Porrim Maryam (Homestuck) * Priscilla Fier (Fear Street) Q * Queen Ammonite ("From Pascal the novel") * Quinn (Full name: John Quinn) (Night World) R * Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger) * Raphael Santiago (The Mortal Instruments (series)) * Raven Madison (Vampire Kisses) * Raven Mandril (Night World) * Radu Lykan (''The Necroscope'' series) * Randall (Twilight series) * Rebekah Mikaelson (The Originals) * Redfern (Night World) * Reiner Heydrich (''Fighting Fantasy'' series) * Reiji Sakamaki (Diabolik Lovers) * Remilia Scarlet (The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil) * Ren Maaka (Chibi Vampire light novels) * Renata (''Twilight'' series) * Richard / Trevor Fier (Fear Street) * Rido Kuran (Vampire Knight) * Riley Biers (Twilight series) * Rima Touya (Vampire Knight) * Risika (In the Forests of the Night) * Robert Dashkov (Vampire Academy) * Roman Rodriguez (Imortal) * Rose (The Vampire Diaries) * Rosalie Hale (Twilight series) * Roseclear Redfern (Harman) (Night World) * Rosemarie Hathaway (Vampire Academy) * Rowan Redfern (Night World) * Rudolph Sackville-Bagg (Rüdiger von Schlotterstein) (The Little Vampire) * Ruka Souen (Vampire Knight) * Ruki Mukami (Diabolik Lovers) * Ryan Patrick (Vampire Beach series) * Rynn Cormel (Hollows series) S * Saint-Germain ([[Count Saint-Germain (vampire)#The Saint-Germain novels|The Saint-Germain novels]]) * Salacia "Sally" von Humpeding (Discworld) * Samantha Imperial (Imortal) * Sanguini (Harry Potter) * Santiago (The Vampire Chronicles) * Santiago (Twilight series) * Santino (The Vampire Chronicles) * Sara Vida (end of Shattered Mirror) * Sasha (Twilight series) * Selene (''Underworld'' novelizations) * Senri Shiki (Vampire Knight) * Sethra Lavode (Phoenix Guards books and Vlad Taltos series) * Seymour Dorsten ("The Last Vampire") * Shaithis (''The Necroscope'' series) * Shaunee Cole (House of Night series) * Shizuka Hio (Vampire Knight) * Shuu Sakamaki (Diabolik Lovers) * Sibbechai ([[Warhammer novels#Mathias Thulmann, Witch Hunter|The Mathias Thulmann ''Witch Hunter series]]) * Sienna Devereux (Vampire Beach'' series) * Silas (The Graveyard Book) * Simon (The Silver Kiss) * Simon Lewis (The Mortal Instruments) * Siobhan (''Twilight'' series) * Siobhan Quinn (The Siobhan Quinn Trilogy) * Stregoni Benefici (''Twilight'' series) * Sir Francis Varney (Varney the Vampire) * Sita (Alisa Perne, Lara Adams)(The Last Vampire) * Skinner Sweet (American Vampire) * Slayer (Guilty Gear) * Snow Witch (''Fighting Fantasy'' series) * Sonja (''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' novelization) * Sonja Blue (Sunglasses After Dark and other novels by Nancy A. Collins) * Sonya Karp (Vampire Academy) * Sophie-Anne Leclerq (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) * Sorin Markov (Zendikar: In the Teeth of Akoum: A Magic: The Gathering Set Novel) * Spike (Buffy novels/''Angel novels) * Spade (Night Huntress'' series) * Stasia (Midnight Rules) * Stefan (Twilight series) * Stefan Salvatore (The Vampire Diaries) * Stevie Rae Johnson (House of Night series) * Mrs. Stone (The Room in the Tower short story by E.F. Benson) * Strahd von Zarovich (''Ravenloft'' novels) * Subaru Sakamaki (Diabolik Lovers) * Sulpicia (''Twilight'' series) * Sunako Kirishiki (Shiki (novel series)) * Sybelle (The Vampire Chronicles) * Shinobu Oshino (Monogatari Series) T * Tanya (Twilight series) * Takuma Ichijou (Vampire Knight) * Tara Laine Kinney (The Vampire Huntress Legend Series) * Tasha Ozera (Vampire Academy) * Tatiana Ivashkov (Vampire Academy) * Tarquin "Quinn" Blackwood (The Vampire Chronicles) * Tate (Night Huntress series) * Teardrop ("From Pascal the novel") * Terzieff-Godefroy Emiel Regis Rohellec (The Witcher) * Thierry Descoudres (Night World) * Thibor Ferenczy (''The Necroscope'' series) * Thomas Raith (The Dresden Files) * Thistle Galena (Night World) * Timmy (Night World) * Tomas Tod (The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod) * Thuringwethil (The Silmarillion) * Tia (Twilight series) * Twig (Lost Souls) V * Valerian Stillman (Night World) * Vampirella (Vampirella) * Vasagi the Suck (''The Necroscope'' series) * Vasilisa 'Lissa' Dragomir (Vampire Academy) * Vasilii (''Twilight'' series) * Van Dyke (Vampire Beach series) * Vancha March (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Vanez Blane (The Saga of Darren Shan) * Venus Davis (House of Night series) * Vic Vampire (Bug-a-Booo) * Victoria (Twilight series) * Victor Dashkov (Vampire Academy) * Vikas (The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod) * Virginia Lynn Percel (The Five of Cups) * Vlad Tepesh (Night Huntress series) * Vladimir (Twilight series) * Vladimir Tod (The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod) * Prince Vulkan (They Thirst) W X Y * Yaksha ("The Last Vampire") * Yolando (The Vampire Huntress Legend Series) * Ysandre (The Morganville Vampires) * Yulian Bodescu (''The Necroscope'' series) * Yuki Cross (Vampire Knight) * Yuma Mukami (Diabolik Lovers) Z * Zacarais Amaral (Midnight Rules) * Zach Lafriniere (Vampire Beach series) * Zafrina (''Twilight'' series) * Zenobia (The Vampire Chronicles) * Zero Kiryuu (Vampire Knight) * Zillah (Lost Souls) * Zoe Takano (Women of the Otherworld) * Zoey Redbird (House of Night series) In web literature D''' * Dolorosa, The - Homestuck * Draculaura (Monster High) '''K * Kanaya Maryam - Homestuck P''' * Porrim Maryam - Homestuck Cinematic / Televised '''A * Abby (Let Me In) * Abby Bennett Wilson (The Vampire Diaries) * Abel Nightroad (Trinity Blood) * Abhay Raichand (Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani) * Absalom (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Adam Jacobs (Being Human, Becoming Human) * Aidan Waite (Being Human (North American TV series)) * Alaric Saltzman (The Vampire Diaries) * Alex Lowe (American Horror Story: Hotel) * Alexandra Serris (Kindred: The Embraced) * Alfred (The Fearless Vampire Killers and Tanz der Vampire) (becomes a vampire at the end of the movie). * Alice Cullen (''The Twilight Saga'') * Alison Bromley (Daybreakers) * Alonna Gunn (Angel) * Alpha Vampire, The (Supernatural) * Alphonse (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Alucard (Hellsing (TV series)) * Alucard (Son of Dracula) * Alucard van Heusen (Wizards of Waverly Place) * Amelia (Underworld) * Andrew Borba (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Andrew Hoelich (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/''Angel) * Anika (Demons) * Anna (The Vampire Diaries) * Anna von Schlotterstein (The Little Vampire) * Anne Pratt (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * The Anointed One (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Archon Raine (Kindred: The Embraced) * Armand (Interview with the Vampire & Queen of the Damned) * Armand Tesla (The Return of the Vampire) * Artemis ("Arte") (Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase) * Asad (Blade II) * Ashley (School for Vampires) * Ashley Magnus (Sanctuary) * Atilla Westenra (Young Dracula) * Aukon (Doctor Who: "State of Decay") '''B' * Baron Latos (House of Frankenstein) * Barnabas Collins (Dark Shadows) * Bella Cullen (''The Twilight Saga'') * Belle (killed whilst transitioning) (Stake Land) * Ben McKittrick (The Vampire Diaries) * Benny Lafitte (Supernatural) * Bertrand De Fortunessa (Young Dracula) * Bethanne (The Vampire Diaries) * Bianca (The Dresden Files) * Bill Compton (True Blood) * Billy "Ford" Fordham (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Black Hat (Priest (2011 film)) * Blacula (Blacula) * Blair (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Bob (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Boone (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Boris (Supernatural) * Boris Dracula (Young Dracula) * Brad Konig (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Bree Tanner (''The Twilight Saga'') * Brian (Harry Potter (cut from final film)) * Brian (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) C''' * Caleb Colton (Near Dark) * Caleb Morley (Port Charles) * Cameron (Kindred: The Embraced) * Camilla (Doctor Who: "State of Decay") * Carmel (Split) * Carmilla Karnstein (Carmilla) * Candy Gorch (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Carl (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Carlisle Cullen (''The Twilight Saga'') * Caroline Forbes (The Vampire Diaries) * Cash (Kindred: The Embraced) * Chand Raichand (Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani) * Charles Bromley (Daybreakers) * Charlotte (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Chase (Blade: The Series) * Chelsea (True Blood) * Christian Ozera (Vampire Academy) * Christopher Caruso (Daybreakers) * Chupa (Blade II) * Christy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Chow (True Blood) * Cindy van Heusen (Wizards of Waverly Place) * Claire Radcliff (The Gates) * Claw (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Colin (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Colin (Dante's Cove & The Lair) * Coraline (Moonlight) * Count Alucard (Son of Dracula) * Count Dracula (Van Helsing, Young Dracula, ''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein) * Count Fangula (Big Bad Beetleborgs) * Count Orlok (Nosferatu) * Count von Count (Sesame Street) * The Countess (Once Bitten) * Count von Krolock (The Fearless Vampire Killers and Tanz der Vampire) * Countess Marya Zaleska (Dracula's Daughter) * Crepsley: (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant) * Curtiss Webb (Blade) * Cyrus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) '''D * D (Vampire Hunter D) * Daedalus (Kindred: The Embraced) * Daisy Hannigan-Spiteri (Being Human) * Dalton (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Damian Courtenay (The Lair) * Damon Salvatore (The Vampire Diaries) * Danica Talos (Blade: Trinity) * Darla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/''Angel) * The Dark Cloud (Adventure Time) * Darren Shan (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant) * Dav (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * David (The Lost Boys) * Deacon (What We Do In The Shadows) * Deacon Frost (Blade) * Derek (The Vampires of Bloody Island) * Diamondback (Near Dark) * Dimitri Denatos (Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire) * Diva (Blood +) * Dixon (Supernatural) * Doctor Edelmann (House of Dracula) * Donovan (American Horror Story: Hotel) * Doug Sanders (Angel) * Drake (Blade: Trinity) * Drac (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) * Dracula (Dracula: Dead and Loving It) * Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Draculaura (Monster High) * Drew French (Vampire High) * Drusilla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/''Angel) * Duckula (Duckula) * Dwayne (The Lost Boys) * Dylan Radcliff (The Gates) E''' * Ed Lee (Fright Night (1985 film) and Fright Night (2011 film)) * Eddie (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Eddie Fiori (Kindred: The Embraced) * Edward Cullen (''The Twilight Saga'') * Edward Dalton (Daybreakers) * Elena Gilbert (The Vampire Diaries) * Elfriede (Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase) * Eli (Let the Right One In) * Eli Damaskinos (Blade II) * Elijah Mikaelson (The Vampire Diaries) * Elisabeth (Angel) * Elizabeth Johnson/ The Countess (American Horror Story: Hotel) * Emmett Cullen (''The Twilight Saga'') * The Empress (Adventure Time) * Eramus (The Monster Club) * Eric Gracen (Valemont) * Eric Northman (True Blood) * Erica (My Babysitter's a Vampire) * Erin Noble (Young Dracula) * Ernesto (Angel) * Esme Cullen (The Twilight Saga) * Essie Rachimova (Vampire High) * Ethan Morgan (My Babysitter's a Vampire) '''F * Finn Mikaelson (The Vampire Diaries) * Fletcher (School for Vampires) * The Fool (Adventure Time) * Frankie Dalton (Daybreakers) * Franklyn (True Blood) * Frederick (The Vampire Diaries) G''' * Gavner Purl (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant) * General Valkazar (The Vampires of Bloody Island) * Glenn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Godric (True Blood) * Gorcha (Black Sabbath) * Gordon Walker (Supernatural) * Grand High Vampire (Young Dracula) * The Great Vampire (Doctor Who: "State of Decay") '''H * Hal Yorke ([[Being Human (UK TV series)|Being Human]]) * Hank (Supernatural) * Harmony Kendall (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/''Angel) * Harper (The Vampire Diaries) * Haseena Raichand (Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani) * Hayley Marshall (The Originals'' and The Vampire Diaries) * Hazuki/Luna (Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase) * Helena (Hellsing) * Henry Fitzroy (Blood Ties) * Henry Sturges (Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter) * Herbert von Krolock (The Fearless Vampire Killers and Tanz der Vampire) * Hetty (Being Human) * The Hierophant (Adventure Time) * Holden Lowe (American Horror Story: Hotel) * Holden Webster (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Homer (Near Dark) I''' * Ion Fortuna (Trinity Blood) * Incognito (Hellsing (TV series)) * Ingrid Dracula (Young Dracula) * Isobel Saltzman (The Vampire Diaries) * Ivan (Being Human) * Ivan the Bloodthirsty (Young Dracula) * Iris (American Horror Story: Hotel) '''J * Jack (Ultraviolet) * James (Angel) * James (''The Twilight Saga'') * James Bishop (Being Human) * James Kent(True Blood) * Jan Valentine (Hellsing (TV series)) * Jane (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Janette (Forever Knight) * Janos Skorzeny (The Night Stalker) * Jape (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Jared Nomak (Blade II) * Jasper Whitlock (Twilight (series)) * Javier Vachon (Forever Knight) * Jay-Don (Angel) * Jedediah Loben (Stake Land) * Jenna Sommers (The Vampire Diaries) * Jesse McNally (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Jeremy Capello (My Best Friend Is a Vampire) * Jerry (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Jerry Dandridge (Fright Night) * Jessica Hamby (True Blood) * Jessie Hooker (Near Dark) * Jiro Mochizuki (Black Blood Brothers) * John Mitchell (Being Human) * Jojo (The Vampires of Bloody Island) * Josef Konstan (Moonlight) * Judas Iscariot (The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice) * Julia (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Julian Luna (Kindred: The Embraced) * Juliet Van Heusen (Wizards of Waverly Place) * Justice Morei (Young Dracula) * Justin (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) K''' * Kakistos (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Kate (Supernatural) * Karin (Chibi Vampire) * Karl Todman (Vampire High) * Kay Caldwell (Son of Dracula) * Kevin Smallcock (The Vampires of Bloody Island) * Knox (Angel) * Kokoa Shuzen (Rosario+Vampire Capu2) * Kol Mikaelson (The Vampire Diaries) * Kostya Saushkin (Night Watch) * Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova (The Vampire Diaries) * Kraven (''Underworld'' series) * Krista Starr (Blade: The Series) * Kristen (Supernatural) * Kroan Westenra (Young Dracula) '''L * Laddie (The Lost Boys) * Lauren Drake (Being Human) * Laurent (''The Twilight Saga'') * Lee (The Vampire Diaries) * Lenny (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Lenore (Supernatural) * Leopold 'Leo' Zachs (Split (TV series)) * Lestat de Lioncourt (Interview with the Vampire & Queen of the Damned) * Lexi Branson (The Vampire Diaries) * Adam Liberman (North Broward Prep) * Lighthammer (Blade II) * Lille Langtry (Kindred: The Embraced) * Lily Munster (The Munsters) * Lionel "Elvis" Cormac (Daybreakers) * Logan Fell (The Vampire Diaries) * Lorena (True Blood) * Lucien LaCroix (Forever Knight) * Lucifer (Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle) * Lucius (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Lucy (The Vampires of Bloody Island) * Luke (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Luke Valentine (Hellsing (TV series)) * Louis de Pointe du Lac (Interview with the Vampire & Queen of the Damned) * Lumpi von Schlotterstein (The Little Vampire) * Luther (Supernatural) * Lyle Gorch (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) M''' * Ma Gorch (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Maderas (Makai Senki Disgaea) * Mae (Near Dark) * Magda (The Fearless Vampire Killers and Tanz der Vampire) (becomes a vampire in Act II) * Magda Westenra (Young Dracula) * Maggie Gracen (Valemont) * Magister (True Blood) * Magnus Lee (Vampire Hunter D) * Malcolm (True Blood) * Mamuwalde (Blacula and Scream, Blacula, Scream) * Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) * Marshall Lee the Vampire King (Adventure Time) * Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard (The Vampire Diaries) * Marcus (Angel) * Marcus Corvinus (''Underworld'' series) * Marcus Van Sciver (Blade: The Series) * Markula (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Marishka (Van Helsing) * Marissa (Angel) * Marko (The Lost Boys) * Marty Strickland (Vampire High) * Mary (The Vampire Diaries) * Marya Zaleska (Dracula's Daughter) * The Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/''Angel) * Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Max (The Lost Boys) * Max Ellison (American Horror Story: Hotel) * Maximillian (Vampire In Brooklyn) * Meir Link (Vampire Hunter D) * Merrill Young (Vampire High) * Michael Emerson (The Lost Boys) * Mick St. John (Moonlight) * Mikael Mikaelson (The Vampire Diaries) * Min Tae-yeon (Vampire Prosecutor) * Mina Tepes (Dance in the Vampire Bund) * Mina Harker (Demons) * Mina (The Vampires of Bloody Island) * Mina (League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (film)) * Modoc (My Best Friend Is a Vampire) * Mona Parker (Mona the Vampire) * Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) * Sister/The Moon (Adventure Time) * Morgana (The Vampires of Bloody Island) * Mort (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Morticia de'Ath (The Vampires of Bloody Island) * Mr. Tiny (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant) * Murloch (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant'') '''N * Natacha Rambova (American Horror Story: Hotel) * Ned (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Nadia Petrova (The Vampire Diaries) * Nick Knight (Forever Knight) * Nick Cutler (Being Human) * Nick (What We Do In The Shadows) * Nick McCabre (I Heart Vampires) * Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson (Original Vampire/Werewolf hybrid) (The Vampire Diaries) * Nikola Tesla (Sanctuary (TV series)) * Noah (The Vampire Diaries) * Nora (My Best Friend Is a Vampire) * Nora (True Blood) * NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Nostroyev (Angel) * Nyssa Damaskinos (Blade II) O''' * Olga Dracula (Young Dracula) * Oskar (School for Vampires) '''P * Paige Matthews (Charmed)) Season 4, Episode 18 * Pam (True Blood) * Paul (The Lost Boys) * Pearl (The Vampire Diaries) * Penn (Angel) * Petyr (What We Do In The Shadows) * Priest (Blade II) * Prince of Lies (Angel) * Ponti (Ponti Anak Remaja), Malaysia TV series (Ponti The Teenage Vampire) starred (Liyana Jasmay) Q''' * Quackula (The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle) * Queen (Priest (2011 film)) * Quincey (Demons) '''R * Ramona Royale (American Horror Story: Hotel) * Radu (Subspecies) * Ragamuffin (Lenore, the Cute Little Dead Girl) * Riley Biers (''The Twilight Saga'') * Rebekah Mikaelson (The Vampire Diaries) * Reinhardt (Blade II) * Rip van Winkle (Hellsing (TV series)) * Robert (Supernatural) * Roman (True Blood) * Rookie (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Rosalie Hale (''The Twilight Saga'') * Rosaria (Angel) * Rose (The Vampire Diaries) * Rüdiger von Schlotterstein (The Little Vampire) * Rudolph Valentino (American Horror Story: Hotel) * Rush (Blade II) * Russel Edgington (True Blood) * Russel Winters (Angel) * Ryan Noble (Young Dracula) S''' * Sage (The Vampire Diaries) * Sam Lawson (Angel) * Mr. Sanderson (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Sandy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Sarah (My Babysitter's a Vampire) * Sarah Shagal/Chagal (The Fearless Vampire Killers and Tanz der Vampire) * Sarah Holtz (Angel) * Sasha Luna (Kindred: The Embraced) * Saya (Blood: The Last Vampire/''Blood +) * Scamp (Stake Land) * Selene ([[Underworld (film series)|''Underworld series]]) * Seras Victoria (Hellsing (TV series)) * Sergei Kubichek (The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice) * Seth (Being Human) * Sethius (Young Dracula) * Severen (Near Dark) * Sheila Martini (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Silas (The Vampire Diaries) * Simone Renor (The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice) * Slater (The Vampire Diaries) * Snowman (Blade II) * Sonny Toussaint (Kindred: The Embraced) * Sophie-Anne Leclerq (True Blood) * Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/''Angel) * Star (The Lost Boys) * Stefan Salvatore (The Vampire Diaries) * Steve Leonard (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant) * Steve Newlin (True Blood) * Sunday (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Suren (Being Human'') '''T-U * Talbot (True Blood) * Tamika (Angel) * Tara (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Tara Thornton (True Blood season 5-) * Tatsuhiko Shido (Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective) * Tector Gorch (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Thatch (Casper's Scare School Movie and Casper's Scare School (TV series) ) * Theresa Klusmeyer (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Thierry Vanchure (The Originals) * Thomas (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Tibor (Angel) * Tom (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Trevor (The Vampire Diaries) * Tristan Duffy (American Horror Story: Hotel) * Mr. Trick (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Ty (Angel) * Tyler Lockwood (Vampire/werewolf hybrid) (The Vampire Diaries) * Urs (Forever Knight) V''' * Valentine Cutter (Shadow Zone: The Undead Express) * Valeriy Saushkin (Night Watch) * Vasilisa 'Lissa' Dragomir (Vampire Academy) * Vampire King (Adventure Time) * Vamdemon (Digimon Adventure) * Verona (Van Helsing) * Viago (What We Do In The Shadows) * Victoria (''The Twilight Saga'') * Vicky Donnvan (The Vampire Diaries) * Vincent (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Violet Lee ("The Dark Heroine") * Vlad (Mina and the Count) * Vladimir Dracula (Young Dracula) * Vladimir Dracula (The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice) * Vladislaus Dracula (Van Helsing) * Vladislav (What We Do In The Shadows) * Voldomyr LeShoc (Transylvania Television) * Von Kreepsula (comic book character in Mona the Vampire) * The Vorvon (Buck Rogers in the 25th Century) * Anton Voytek (Vampire, 1979 TV movie) '''W * Walter C. Dornez (Hellsing (TV series)) * Will Clarke (Young Dracula) * William Herrick (Being Human) * William Pratt (This is questionable, as creator Joss Whedon might have been joking. William Pratt was the real name of Boris Karloff; but it is the canon name for Spike above. ) * Willow Rosenberg (Wishverse, Vamp Willow) (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes "Doppelgangland", "The Wish") * Willa Burrell(True Blood) * Wren (American Horror Story: Hotel) X''' '''Y * Yeon Ji (Vampire Prosecutor) * Yoine Shagal/Chagal (The Fearless Vampire Killers and Tanz der Vampire) * Count Yorga (Count Yorga, Vampire) Z''' * Zachary (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/''Angel) * Zachary Kralik (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Zack (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Zane (Kindred: The Embraced) * Zargo (Doctor Who: "State of Decay") * Zorin Blitz (Hellsing (TV series)) Comics and manga * Akasha Bloodriver (Rosario+Vampire Season II) * Akatsuki Kain (Vampire Knight) * Alexander Sterling (Vampire Kisses) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Andrew Bennett (I...Vampire) * Angel (Buffy comics/''Buffyverse comics/''Angel comics) * Aqua Shuzen (''Rosario+Vampire Season II) * Baron Bela Rakosi (Zagor) * Bridget Brownlick (Chibi Vampire) * Blade (Tomb of Dracula) * Boris Tepes Dracula (Shaman King) * Proinsias Cassidy (Preacher) * Darla (Buffy comics/''Buffyverse comics/''Angel comics) * Dracula / Fangs the Vampire (Dragon Ball) * Draculos Hyberion (Fairy Tail) * Drusilla (Buffy comics/''Buffyverse comics/''Angel comics) * Deacon Frost (Tomb of Dracula) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Diva (Blood+) * Elfriede (Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase) * Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima and UQ Holder! series) * Fai D. Flowright (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, volume 17–) * Glark (Chibi Vampire) * Guilt-na-Zan (Vampire Doll) * Haji (Blood+) * Hanabusa Aido (Vampire Knight) * Harmony (Buffy comics/''Buffyverse comics/''Angel comics) * Hazuki/Luna (Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase) * Helena (Hellsing) * Incognito (Hellsing) * Issa Shuzen (Rosario+Vampire Season II) * Jiro Mochizuki (Black Blood Brothers) * Kalua Shuzen (Rosario+Vampire Season II) * Kaname Kuran (Vampire Knight) * Koko Shuzen (Rosario+Vampire Season II) * Jan Valentine (Hellsing) * Luke Valentine (Hellsing) * Maaka family (Chibi Vampire) * Marlowe (30 Days of Night) * The Master (Buffy comics/''Buffyverse comics/''Angel comics) * Mina Tepeş (Dance in the Vampire Bund) * Misaki Minato (Blood Alone) * Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire series) * The Monk (Detective Comics) * Morbius, the Living Vampire (Spider-Man) * Mordicus (PhD: Phantasy Degree) * Nozomu Moegi (Crescent Moon) * Oscar Greenberg (Greenberg the Vampire) * Pearl Jones (American Vampire) * Reiri Kamura (Kaibutsu Oujo) * Rima Touya (Vampire Knight) * Rip van Winkle (Hellsing) * Ruka Souen (Vampire Knight) * Saya Otonashi (Blood+/''Blood: The Last Vampire'') * Senri Shiki (Vampire Knight) * Seras Victoria (Hellsing) * Skinner Sweet (American Vampire) * Spike (Buffy comics/''Buffyverse comics/''Angel comics) * Subaru and Kamui (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) * Takuma Ichijo (Vampire Knight) * Trampire (Dr. Slump) * Vera (Dance in the Vampire Bund) * Vicente (30 Days of Night) * Walter C. Dornez (Hellsing) * Countess Ylenia Varga (Zagor) * Yuki Cross (Vampire Knight) * Yuriya Tachibana (Chibi Vampire) * Zorin Blitz (Hellsing) * Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knight) Video / Board / Card games '''A * Altrouge Brunestud (Tsukihime) * Alucard (Castlevania Series) * Amarillo Lestoat (Harry Potter (Famous Wizard Card)) * Amy Sorel (''Soul'' series) * Anatole (Vampire: The Masquerade) * Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) * Augusto Giovanni (Vampire: The Masquerade) B''' * Babette (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) * Báthory Mengele (Bloodrayne) * Beckett (Vampire: The Masquerade) * Blodwyn Bludd (Harry Potter (Famous Wizard Card)) * Bodhi (Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn) * Brauner (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) '''C * Caine (Vampire: The Masquerade) * Caldaur (King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones) * Carmilla (Castlevania Series) * Lady Carmilla Sanguina (Harry Potter (Famous Wizard Card)) * Count Bakula (Kingdom of Loathing) * Count Dracula (Harry Potter (Famous Wizard Card (mention))) D''' * Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) * Dracula (Castlevania Series) * Draynor (RuneScape) * Dumah (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) '''E * Ecatherina the Wise (Vampire: The Masquerade – Redemption) * Eliza (Tekken Revolution) * Ephemera (Bloodrayne 2) * Erika Sendo (Fortune Arterial) F''' * Faustus (Blood Omen 2) * Ferril (Bloodrayne 2) * Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project) '''G * Goratrix (Vampire: The Masquerade) * Graf Michael Sepperin (Rosenkreuzstilette) * Gabriel Belmont (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) H''' * Haquim (Vampire: The Masquerade) * Harkon (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Dawnguard expansion) * Hedrox the Infinite (Bloodrayne) * Sir Herbert Varney (Harry Potter (Famous Wizard Card)) * Hexxat (Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition) * Hildegard Valentine (Shadow Hearts: From the New World) '''I * Iori Sendo (Fortune Arterial) J''' * Jack "Smiling" (Vampire The Masquerade) * Jackson Woolums (Valparaiso Cool-Guy) * Janos Audron (Legacy of Kain) * Janus Hassildor (The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) * Joachim Armster (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence) * Joachim Valentine (Shadow Hearts: Covenant) '''K * Kain (Legacy of Kain) * Katrina (Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness) * Keith Valentine (Shadow Hearts) * Kagan (Bloodrayne and Bloodrayne 2) * Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg (Type-Moon) L''' * Laura (Castlevania Series) * Lorcan d'Eath (Harry Potter (Famous Wizard Card)) (Part-Vampire) * Loretta Lecarde (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) * Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan (RuneScape) * Lucinda (Vampire: The Masquerade) '''M * Maderas (Disgaea: Hour of Darkness/Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness/Disgaea DS) * Magnus (Blood Omen 2) * Malkav (Vampire: The Masquerade) * Marcus (Blood Omen 2) * Melchiah (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) * Michael Phillis (Valparaiso) * Michael Roa Valdamjong (Tsukihime) * Mira Fallegeros (Killer Instinct) * Mona De Lafitte (A Vampyre Story) * Mordoc SeLanmere (Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II) N''' * Neclord (Suikoden, Suikoden 2) * Nicola Tesla (Sanctuary TV series) * Nrvnqsr Chaos (Tsukihime) * Nitara (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) '''O * Olivia Voldaren (Magic: The Gathering) * Olrox (Castlevania Series) R''' * Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger) * Rahab (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) * Raphael Sorel (''Soul'' series) * Rayne (Bloodrayne) * Raziel (Legacy of Kain) * Remilia Scarlet (Touhou Project) '''S * Safiria (AdventureQuest) * Sasha Vyckos (Vampire The Masquerade) * Satsuki Yumizuka (Tsukihime) * Saulot (Vampire The Masquerade) * Sebastian (Blood Omen 2) * Seth (Vampire: The Masquerade) * Serana (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Dawnguard expansion) * Sierra (Suikoden 2) * Sion Eltnam Atlasia (Melty Blood) * Slayer (Guilty Gear) * Slezz (Bloodrayne 2) * Sorin Markov (Magic: The Gathering) * Stella Lecarde (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) * Strahd von Zarovich (Ravenloft, Advanced Dungeons and Dragons) * Succubus (Castlevania) * Sylea (Champions of Norrath) T''' * Tremere (Vampire: The Masquerade) * Trevor Belmont (Castlevania) * Turel (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) '''U * Umah (Blood Omen 2) V''' * Vamp (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) * Vanarhost (Champions of Norrath) * Vanescula Drakan (RuneScape) * Vincent Dorin (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) * Vincente Valatieri (The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) * Vlad Drakul (Harry Potter (Famous Wizard Card)) * Vlad the Impaler (Harry Potter (Famous Wizard Card (mention))) * Vorador (Legacy of Kain) '''W * Walter Bernhard (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence) X''' * Xanhast (Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II) * Xerx Mephistopheles (Bloodrayne 2) '''Y Z * Zephon (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) * Zepia Eltnam Oberon (Melty Blood) * Zerenski (Bloodrayne 2) See also * List of vampires in folklore and mythology * Tables of vampire traits * Vampire film * Vampire literature References Category:Lists of fictional characters by species Category:Fictional vampires Category:Vampires in comics Category:Corporeal undead Category:Vampires Category:Fictional vampire types Category:Vampires in popular culture Category:Vampires in games Category:Vampires in written fiction Category:Marvel Comics vampires